


The Firefly Cafè

by haleyospaghettio



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitter Joel, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Caretaking, Coffee Shops, Eventual Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Slow Burn, some things never change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: Joel Miller is an ex-contractor from Texas that moved to Boston in search of a new life after the death of his daughter Sarah wrecked his life and estranged him from his younger brother.He now spends his days at The Firefly Cafè as a barista, taking things as they come.He doesn't even really like coffee.(Unbeta'd, tags are subject to change) ---- DISCONTINUED! I'll probably never finish this, sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's a TLOU coffee shop au! c:
> 
> I don't know how this story will go yet or if anyone will even like it but I hope you do!
> 
> I'd like to see it through.

Joel Miller used to be happy.

He had a well-paid contracting job and nice, two-bedroom home in Texas that was only fifteen minutes from his younger brothers house. He had a smart, beautiful daughter with eyes more blue than the sky and a heart bigger than the state of Texas itself.

But that was before. Before Sarah had gotten sick and died and before Tommy's anger at Joel for not realizing sooner had completely detonated every last scrap of their once unbreakable relationship. Before Joel had lost the last two people in his life. Before he had to pack up and move because being in the same state was just too much. Before Joel ended up working in some shotty coffee shop in the Boston and living in an even shottier apartment up above said coffee shop.

Before. Before. Before.

"Joel, man, did you hear what I just said?"

Joel blinked at the intrusion and looked next to him to find his co-worker, Henry looking at him expectantly. He had a mocha stain on his apron and flour on his face that contrasted greatly with his dark skin. "I'm sorry, what?"

Henry rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of paper at him. "You gotta pay more attention. Especially during rush hour. Marlene doesn't pay you to daydream."

"I wasn't–," Joel began, but Henry was already rushing off. He contemplated going after him to let him know about the flour, but ultimately went the opposite way and started to prepare the order. Fuck it.

A green tea frappuccino with extra whipped cream – reduced fat, of course. Joel would never understand these people.

Order in hand, Joel made his way out to the counter. Henry met him in the doorway and hastily took it from his hands. "Check the muffins, they should be almost done," he said in way of thanks and turned away quickly. "Green tea frapp!" He yelled out into the restaurant, his booming voice becoming muffled as Joel headed away once again. "For..Cassie!"

Henry had been right; the muffins were almost done and the alarm on the oven went off as soon as Joel slid the mitt onto his hand. It was a mixed batch, mostly chocolate chip because it was their best seller. In fact, it was practically their only seller – but Marlene made them offer banana nut, mixed berry, strawberry, blueberry, and cinnamon flavors anyway. The customers much preferred the croissants and cake pops, but muffins were cheaper and easier so Marlene restocked in muffin mix much more often.

Joel removed the tray and headed back out to the counter to restock them. As he placed each of them in the display case, he let his eyes wander the restaurant.

The "rush hour" at The Firefly Cafè was pretty pathetic in comparison to most places. In fact, Joel assumed the reason they were only popular enough to have one in the first place was because everywhere else was too busy. There were only nine customers on the property, and five were sitting down clicking away on sleek laptops and stirring their lid-less latte cups. That made Joel feel a bit bad; Henry always enjoyed drawing objects in the foam when and the customers just stirred them away into nothing.

The creator himself, however, seemed to be too busy to care. As he rang up another order (two cappuccinos, one with and one without milk, a drizzle of mocha on each), he huffed at Joel.

"Man, where the hell is Tess? My shift is over soon."

Joel took the paper before it was handed to him. "You have fifteen more minutes. Have you ever known Tess to be early?"

Henry huffed again in reply and waved Joel off as he turned to take another order.

—

Twelve minutes after rush hour had ended and eight minutes late, the door to The Firefly swung open and Tess walked in.

Joel looked up from the table he was currently scrubbing and smiled. He didn't smile often; didn't have much reason to. Tess's presence was definitely something to smile about, though. Joel was nearing thirty years of age and had met plenty of women, but none were quite like her.

Where other women were shy, Tess was bold. Where other women were soft and open, Tess was rough and guarded. Where other women were aghast at crude words and actions, Tess was all about them.

She was something else. That was for damn sure.

Upon meeting his eyes, Tess returned his smile. "Hey, Texas." The shop was empty now, so no one except for the Joel and Tess heard Henry yell "Fuckin' finally!" as he came out from the back of the cafè, free of his apron.

Tess broke eye contact with Joel just long enough to look at Henry. "Did you miss me?" She asked him.

Henry rolled his eyes. "You're late."

"And you have flour on your face," she retorted.

He looked at her for a moment, confused, before pulling his phone from his pocket and opening his camera. "Aw, Joel! Man, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never noticed," Joel lied and turned back to scrubbing the table to hide his smile.

Henry raised his arms and sighed. "I'm out. I need to go pick up Sam from school. Bye."

Once he was gone, Tess laughed.

"You let him walk around with flour on his face all day?"

"Not all day. Just for awhile."

She smiled and shook her head before stepping towards the counter. "I'm going to get my apron on. See you in a few, Texas."

Joel nodded at her and moved on to the next table in silence. He tossed a cup someone had left behind into the trash and started to wipe some drops of liquid off the table when the door opened again.

"I'll be right with you," he said without looking up.

"Joel." Shit. Marlene.

He stood up straight and met his bosses eyes. Marlene didn't have the kindest face; her features were a bit sunken and she always looked slightly suspicious of everything. Joel wasn't exactly Mr. Friendly or Perfect either however, and it was for this reason that he didn't dwell on anyone's imperfections.

"Can I do something for you?"

"I.." she hesitated. "I need a favor."

Another thing about Marlene? Like Tess, she was very independent and strong willed. She'd never been one to ask for help unless it was extremely necessary. This worried Joel.

"A..favor?"

"Yes." She paused. "I need to go out of town for awhile, and I need you to look after something for me."

Oh. That was no big deal, right? He just had to water some plants or feed a cat or something.

He almost sighed in relief, but Marlene cut him off.

"A kid, actually."

Wait, what?

"S'cuse me?"

"A kid. I need you to look after a kid. A person, not a thing."

Joel's mind flooded with questions and he cocked his head to the side. "A kid? You want me to look after your kid? I didn't even know you had one!"

Must've been a one-night stand. Marlene was nice enough but she wasn't one Joel could imagine anyone committing to.

"She's not my kid, not technically. I'm only her legal guardian. She won't be any trouble, she–"

Joel cut her off. "I don't get along well with kids. Why don't you have Tess do it? Or Henry. He has a younger brother, I'm sure they'd get along fine."

Marlene snorted and rolled her eyes. "Having Tess watch a child for an extended period of time would be worse than leaving her with Bill. And exactly; Henry already has his hands full with his brother. I don't have any family in this city, and although leaving her with an employee is less than ideal, it's my best option. It has to be you. I need you to look after her."

Joel opened his mouth to argue but Marlene sensed this and cut him off.

"I'll give you a raise. A dollar more."

The sides of his mouth twitched and he crossed his arms. "Two."

Marlene tilted her head and narrowed her brows, asking _who the hell do you think you are?_ with her expression.

Joel hardened his glare as if to reply. _I'm Joel Miller._

They held each others stares for a solid thirty seconds before Marlene broke.

"Fine." She jerked her head towards the door. "Call Bill and tell him to come in early for you. Tell him that I said so, and not to argue because I am not in the fucking mood. Meet me in the car and I'll take you to meet her."

The entirety of The Firefly rattled when she slammed the door behind her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my lifeline.
> 
> Stay safe out there.


End file.
